The director and the inmate
by CauldronSnidget
Summary: Beca is arrested for killing her father. She is send to a all-woman prison in Florida. Like all of the women there she hopes to do her time, and get on with her life. Until she meets the prison director, Chloe Beale. My first fanfic ever!
1. Chapter 1: Beca's arrival

Beca looks through the window of the police car that was driving her in to the prison main gate. She saw the inmates standing at the fence, looking at her. She couldn't hear them, but she's pretty sure they are shouting at her. Suddenly the police car came to a stop, and she's escorted out of the car in her shackles. They bring her in the infirmary and sat her down on a chair. 10 minutes later a tall, blonde female guard comes in the room.

Miss Posen, another one for you.  
Thankyou officer Jones, I'll take it from here. Both of the policemen left the infirmary after they handed her some papers and Beca's stuff.

Right, Rebeca Mitchell isn't it? Aubrey says looking at the papers.  
Last I checked yeah… But I prefer Beca.  
Let's start with some rules here inmate, when I ask you a question, you say answer it with yes chief Posen. When I tell you to do something, you do it, without asking questions. Do I make myself clear?  
I guess so..chief.. she says sarcastically with a grin on her face.

Now, get rid of the clothes Mitchell, put them in this bag.  
If you wanted to see me naked Chief all you had to do was ask Beca grinned while she starts to unbutton her flannel shirt.  
Now listen here you little.. CHIEF POSEN!  
Both of the women looked behind them and saw a beautiful red head coming towards them.

In front of Beca stood probably the most beautiful thing she's ever seen in her life. Perfect in every way possible. Beca could not help but eye the woman up and down. It was until she arrived at her mouth she saw she was talking to her.

Beca yes? Are you ok? She asks her with concern.  
Uhm, yes sorry chief, I blanked out for a bit.  
My name is Chloe Beale, I'm the director here. Now do as Chief Posen says and remove your clothes so she can do a search and then she'll show you your cell. You'll bunk with Stacie, I think you two will get along. Once your settled, you can come to my office and we will have a chat.

After a body search and some more rules, chief Posen brings Beca to her cell. She leaves the stuff she could take with her there, It's empty so her cellmate was probably away Beca thinks. As soon as she was thinking it, Guard Posen confirmed, apparently all the inmates are at the court now, so chief Posen brings Beca there as well.

The sun blinds her a bit when she arrives at the court. When her eye sight adjusted, she sees the other inmates. Some of them looking at her dodgy, the others talking to each other. A tall brunette was walking towards them.

Ah general Posen, giving the new one a tour are we?  
Conrad, this is your new cellmate. Beca this is Stacie Conrad, I'm sure she will do the rest of the tour. Goodbye inmates.  
What a bitch Beca says as both inmates watch chef Posen leave.

Yeah she can be a bit uptight, but I suppose she means well. So let's get straight to the point shall we, you and I are cellmates now, you should now I have a lot of sex but besides that I'm not difficult to live with. I'll have your back if you have mine.  
That's good to now, I guess… How can anyone be this forward, Beca thought.  
Oh and those red panic buttons you see everywhere, Posen told you to push it if you have a brawl or other problems, I advise you not to… It upsets some of the girls here that you don't want problems with. Now come on, I'll show you our group . We call ourselves the Bellas.

Stacie introduces her to the Bellas, there was Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, Emily, Ashley, Flo and Jessica. Some of them told Beca what they were in for, some of them didn't. But besides that they are all friendly to Beca. A good thing, she thinks.  
She saw movies about prison, so it's better to have a group of friends then nobody.

She sits down on the bench. As she listens to the ladies having their conversation, she looks around the court.  
When she looks up she sees a window with blinds partially opened with beautiful blue eyes looking at her.  
Beca smirks and bites her lip, just then the blinds closed.

Somebody has a thing for our director Amy smirks at her.  
What? I don't. She's hot yeah, but still.  
Keep telling yourself that Mitchell, but good luck, a lot of us have tried getting on her good side. She's not easy, let's see if you can. Right Stace? Stacie only nodded.  
Just then an alarm sounded through the speakers.  
Time for dinner shorty, hope you enjoy crappy prison food.

Great, the only thing Beca truly would miss is her food. She follows the others to the dining area and they were right. She was craving a pizza or Taco Bell, just anything else but this food.

So Mitchell, you ready to tell us what you're here for? Fat Amy asks while eating her coleslaw.  
It's no one's business you know, I'm here so that's all people need to know.  
So mysterious, I like it shorty. You got that bad and mysterious look on you, if I were you I'd keep that going if you want to stay safe.

Beca only smirks at this. No one knew what horrible childhood she had, so she could manage just fine. Her father, Warren Mitchell, was a mob boss, he was in charge of the biggest crime organisation in Florida. Growing up, she never realised that, until her mother mysteriously died 2 years ago. Her mother was the only person in her life that Beca had. So she made it her life mission to investigate her death because the cops couldn't find anything. It took her years. The puzzle pieces fell together when she unravelled the whole network of corrupt cops, crooks and the one person who set the hit on her mother: her father.

XXX-XXX-XXX

 **Beca stormed into her father's office, crying and shaking with anger.  
** **You sick asshole she shouted. How could you do this?  
He looked up from his glasses.  
You have to be a bit more specific Beca. I have no clue what you are talking about.  
Are you serious right now?!  
** **He stood up from his desk and walked towards her.  
** **Beca you seem upset what's wrong?** **He tried to hug her but Beca pushed him away.  
** **You dad, it was you who killed mom. At least be honest with me and stop lying in my face.** **  
Warren turned around and walked to the window.  
** **You have no idea don't you Beca? Your mom was supposed to be my wife. She was supposed to support me, but she didn't. She talked Beca. She talked to the cops. I couldn't risk them finding me, there's to much at stake. Just like there is now…** **  
Warren turned around again, grabbing his gun and was ready to shoot Beca. Luckily Beca was quicker and stabbed him in his chest with the sharp letter opener she took from his desk earlier**.  
 **He looked in her eyes as he was slowly falling to the ground.**  
 **Beca** **he muttered.  
** **Beca…**

XXX-XXX-XXX

BECA?!  
Beca snapped out her thoughts and looked up. Only to see the director herself looking at her.  
I'm sorry I was lost in my thoughts.  
You seem to do that every time I see you she giggles.  
God that smile Beca thinks.  
This is not going to be a permanent thing is it Beca?  
Beca only smiles.  
Anyway tomorrow after breakfast one of the guards will bring you to my office. We need to discuss a few things. See you tomorrow.

When she walks away Beca could again not help to eye her up and down.  
She was genuinely the most gorgeous person she's ever seen in her life and she felt so drawn to her.  
It's like Chloe knows Beca was looking at her, because when she arrives at the door, she looks back and winks at Beca.

Oh god… this woman will kill me…


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Chloe

Chloe walks back to her office after her visit to Beca. She couldn't help it, but she looks forward to see her tomorrow. From the moment Chloe knew the new inmate was coming she was captivated by her looks. The pictures she received was nothing with how she looked in reality. She sits down at her desk and let out a sigh. Just then Aubrey walks in.

God that new Mitchell girl is already working on my nerves. She looks like she's up to something Chlo, I don't trust her, Aubrey said sitting across Chloe at her desk.  
You're seeing things Aubrey, she's been cooperative the moment she got here.  
Yeah but that's just the thing, she's so calm, it's not normal when you arrive in a prison for the first time. i'm telling you, she's bad news.  
Aubrey, relax, she probably just accepted she did the wrong thing and she's here to pay for that, Chloe reassured her.

Why are you protecting her so much? Oh god no… that look, I know that look. YOU HAVE A THING FOR HER DON'T YOU?! She shouts.  
Shut up I don't, she's just.. she intrigues me… I can't help it Brey.  
Chlo don't, just don't. You're the boss here remember. Plus need I remind you that you have a husband, you shouldn't be thinking about people like that when you have a husband.

Chloe leaves the prison 30 min later. She and her husband Chicago live in a loft together with their dog Billie. Chicago is a policeman and recently became the captain of his precinct. He and Chloe met when he brought a prisoner in 5 years ago. They hit it off the moment they saw each other. He is big, muscular and good looking. Everything you could want in a guy.  
Before Chloe goes inside, she takes out her wedding ring that she keeps in her wallet when she's working and put it back on her finger. A soon as she opens the door Billie jumps up her leg asking to be picked up and cuddled. There are candles lit and she smells her favourite food coming from the kitchen. She walks over there and sees her husband cooking.

Hi love, how was work today? He asked and gave her a peck on her lips.  
I thought you were working tonight? What changed? Chloe asks confused.  
He takes the pot from the fire and puts in next to it.  
Oh we cracked the case much sooner than I expected. But hey I guess that's not abnormal with a team as good as mine he bragged.  
I guess she chuckles. So what's all this for?  
He takes Billie from her who was still in her arms and put him on the ground. He pulls her closer and kisses her tenderly.  
Well, you said there was a new inmate coming today which is usually a stress day for you, so I thought I could relieve some of that stress by cooking for you.

Chloe smiles and kisses him. She walks to the fridge to take a glass of wine and sits at the table. They have a lovely dinner together and later Chloe and Chicago are cuddled up against each other on the couch. They are watching a movie, but Chicago seem to have other interests. He starts to kiss her neck and gently massaged her thighs . Chloe grunts and gives him more access. He slowly drags his hand up her leg until its wedged between her legs. Chloe turns her head and kisses him aggressively, her hand starts to rub the bulge that is forming in his pants.  
She let out a moan and he couldn't take it anymore. He picks her up in one swift move. She laughs as he carries her to their bedroom.

God I couldn't stop thinking about this all day he says as he throws her on the bed. She bites her lip and takes of her top revealing a lacy red bra.  
Then what are you waiting for she says seductively

He rips his shirt open, throws it on the ground and stumbles a bit while taking of his pants. Chloe giggles and licks her lips.  
He climbs on top of her and put his tongue in her mouth. It's rough and there's nothing sexy about it Chloe thinks.  
She tries pushing him to her breasts so he would kiss them. However he doesn't get the gesture and takes of his underwear.  
Before she can say something he let out a grunt as he pushed himself in her. His eyes are closed and of course could not see that Chloe is not enjoying it all.  
After about 10 minutes, he's already done and pulls out of her. He let out a content sigh as he falls back on the bed.

That was so good he says with a big smile.

Chicago is the perfect guy, however when it comes to sex he's awful. He always thinks of himself and almost never touches Chloe. She talked about it with him, he always promises he'll do better, but nothing ever changes. Since the promotion it got even worse. He became distant and today was the first time since months he did something romantically for Chloe. Whilst thinking about it she realised the whole evening was just a ploy for them to have sex.

He doesn't even see the frown on Chloe's face and grabs his phone to see that the precinct tried to call him.  
Apparently a dead body. He put his clothes back on and hurries to the office without even apologizing to Chloe. She pulls up the covers of her bed and grabs her phone only to see that Jesse Swanson, one of the night guards, tried to call her as well. She dials his number and put the phone against her ear.

Hello it's Jesse speaking  
Hi Jesse, it's Chloe, you tried to call me earlier?  
Oh yes hi director, we have a problem with one of the gates to cellblock F. It won't close properly, and some of the girls of block B are trying to get in there. We have a few guards protecting it, but the girls really want to get in to meet the new inmate… we think it might even result in fighting.  
Hearing this Chloe immediately sits straight. She feels her heart rapidly beating in her chest.  
Is Beca ok? She asks him.  
Yes director, but like I told you we need a solution for the gate soon, word in the halls are some of the girls don't mean well with Beca.  
I'm coming over, Chicago is working anyway. Close the other cellblocks so the others can't walk over there.

Chloe put her clothes on and hurried over to the prison. On her way she calls some of the technicians to go and fix it. When she arrives luckily everything calmed down and the cellblocks were all closed down. She walks to the problematic gate and sees the Bella gang looking at them from the other side. She instructs one of the guards to take Beca and put her in a isolation cell for her safety until the door is fixed.

Beca didn't understand what was happening to her. She did nothing wrong, so why are they taking her to an isolation cell. Chloe followed them soon after the technicians have arrived and starts to fix the gate.

When she reaches the isolation cell, she sees Jesse locking the door.  
Hold on Jesse, I need a word with Beca first, She shouts.  
He looks up and gives her the key before he walks away.  
Oh and by the way Jesse, why weren't the cellblocks closed? They need to be closed at night.  
He stops walking and turns around.  
I don't know director something went wrong, i'll go and look into it now if you want me to.  
She nods and sits down next to Beca on the bed.

I'm sorry for this Beca, it's been an eventful first day hasn't it. It's kind of late now, but we'll talk about this tomorrow in my office yeah? She said apologizing.  
Are you being nice to me red? Beca smirks.  
Chloe blushes and bites her lip.  
It's director Beca. Don't think because I'm nice to you that you can act however you like.  
Beca moves closer to the redhead and looks in her eyes seductively.  
And what is it that you think I like director? she whispers.  
Chloe only blushes more after hearing Beca talking like that. Her face being so close to hers, she could just lean in a few more inches and kiss the girl.  
It was stronger than herself, but she couldn't help to look down at Beca's lips and back in her eyes.  
Beca sighs innocently and to the redheads biggest disappointment she moves backwards against the wall at the other side of the bed.  
And what am I supposed to do here while I'm waiting until they fix that damn door? Beca asks her.  
It was Chloe's time to smirk at Beca now.  
Well, I'm sure you can entertain yourself inmate.

Chloe stands up, and without looking at the brunette she walks out the cell and locks it down.  
She goes back to her office and starts up her computer.  
She opens the program where you can see all the cameras of the prison.  
First she checks the one aimed at the broken gate, the technicians are still fixing it but everything calmed down, so that's good.  
Then she opens the one aimed in Beca's isolation cell.

She could not believe her eyes, Beca was flat on the bed and making little slow circles on her abdomen.  
Her left hand is covering her breast and squeezing it gently.  
Chloe let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding in, because before she knew it, Beca's hand was going in her pants.  
She could see the brunette closing her eyes and let out what she could only think is a moan.  
She really wishes the cameras could record sound now. Beca's hand moves faster.

Chloe starts to breath heavy and involuntarily bucks her hips. The brunette is driving her insane.  
She pushes her hand over her underwear, she is soaked already and in urgent need of some relief.  
How can this girl get her to this level so quickly without even being in the same room as her.  
She moves her keyboard away with her other hand so she could sit more comfortable.  
While moving it she accidently pushes a button, which made the camera move a little bit.  
She freezes, hopefully the brunette did not see.

Hearing something, Beca stops her movements and looks directly at the camera.  
Both of the women are frozen at the spot. But then Beca smirks at the camera and winks at it.  
Beca knows Chloe is watching her, and she's not stopping…  
So you're going to be like that Mitchell, two can play that game Chloe thought..


	3. Chapter 3: Flirty Banters

When Aubrey walks in Chloe's office the next morning she finds the redhead head down on her desk. She runs over to the chair and shakes Chloe shoulders. The sudden movement send a sharp pain through Chloe's neck.  
"Awch god Aubrey" she shouts.  
"I thought you fainted or something, thank god" she says hugging her.  
Chloe giggles, I'm fine Brey, just a bit sore in my neck.  
"I bet Chicago can do something about that tonight" Aubrey smirks.

Hearing her husband's name, she picks up her phone to see if perhaps he would've send her a text. Nothing… she sighs.  
Aubrey notices her sad look and sits down on the other chair.  
"You want to talk about the fact why you rushed over here yesterday while you could've easily manage this gate problem at home? "  
Chloe looks up from her phone to see Aubrey looking at her knowingly.  
"Brey I don't want to talk about this now, I'm gonna go home quickly and take a shower and I'll come back."  
"Chlo don't forget the general director is coming to visit this morning, you haven't forgotten have you?"  
"Oh no, shit shit shit, I totally forgot about that. I'm gonna go take a shower here, can I use your outfit today?"  
Aubrey nods and smiles at her.  
Luckily for her, Aubrey always dresses herself like she's royalty.

Meanwhile at Beca's cellblock.

At 7AM the buzzer sounds for the inmates to wake up. Hearing the loud noise makes Beca jumps up and she accidently falls out of her bed. She's sweating intensely and her breathing is shallow. Like mostly every night Beca wakes up from another nightmare. Since her mother died, she couldn't remember the last time she had a peaceful and quiet night.  
She looks over to Stacie's bunk and sees her holding in her laugh because she fell out of bed.  
"Morning Mitchell, you take jumping straight out of bed literally" she smirks.  
Beca rolls her eyes but couldn't help to find it a bit funny herself.  
Stacie helps her up and both of them chuckled.  
Just then their cell door opens and Chief Posen looks inside.  
"Ah Chief, you look absolutely ravishing today" Stacie says eying her up and down.  
"Have I told you I have a thing for women in uniform?"  
"Many times Conrad" she sighs, "the shower stall is open."  
Stacie immediately grabs her stuff and hurries over to the showers before most of the other inmates arrive.  
Beca is a bit disoriented and is still staring at Aubrey. She's definitely not used to get up so early in the morning.  
"What are you still doing here Mitchell, get yourself to the showers… NOW.." she shouts.  
"Yes chief pain in my ass" she mutters while grabbing her stuff.  
"EXCUSE ME INMATE?!"  
"Nothing Chief" Beca shouts as she hurries after Stacie with a grin on her face.

In the meantime Chloe has taken Aubrey's clothes and went to the women staff room to shower. The showers were just next to the inmate showers and she could hear them often talk.  
A few off the Bellas gang were in the showers, they were always singing together. Chloe loves listening to them.  
They just finished singing Torn from Nathalie Imbruglia, when she hears Beca talking.

"You guys are seriously not singing that song are you?"

"Aaaaay shorty you made it" Amy shouts, "I think the last stall closest to the wall is free if you hurry up."

Beca looks around while trying to cover herself as much with her towel as possible. She's not ashamed of her body but being so open with all these women is a bit much for her.  
She quickly walks to the last shower stall, takes of her towel and gets under the shower.  
She closes her eyes and enjoys the warm water running over her body.

The other inmates were already done and went back to their cellblocks.  
Beca looks around to be sure, she's happy to be alone, and finally since she arrived, she feels relaxed.  
So much even, she starts to sing Titanium.  
The song means the world to her, when she felt down, she just put on that song to make her feel better again.

Chloe is about to stop her shower, when she hears Beca sing.  
There was no talking or shouting anymore, the only thing she hears is Beca's beautiful voice.  
She walks over to the wall and pushes her ear against it.  
The woman who's been hunting her mind ever since she saw her for the first time, is singing her lady jam.  
Chloe knows how thin the walls are, but she couldn't care less, when Beca hit the refrain, Chloe sings with her.

Beca hears the voice coming through the wall, she stops singing instantly. She hasn't been singing in front of people since the death of her mother. But that voice, is the most beautiful thing she ever heard in her life and she needs to hear it more. So she continues and the voice at the other side of the wall joins her again.  
Beca didn't know who it Is, but she's determined to find out.  
Both women stop again when they hear other inmates come in the shower room. Chloe hears the small girl grabs her stuff and run off.  
She rests her forehead against the cold tiles and let out a deep sigh. She could not stop thinking about Beca and this is definitely not helping to stop it.

-  
Chloe walks in her office and finds the general director waiting for her. She looks at the clock only to realize she spend way to long in the showers. He looks at her and nods friendly.

"Miss Beale, I heard you had a late night yesterday?" He smiles and shakes her hand.  
"Yes Sir, but it's all solved now."  
"That's good. Anyway I'll get straight to the point Chloe, it's no secret that your ancestor did not book enough success with the inmates who were released. Most of them just got back into crime, broke their curfews and due to the lack of a degree, ended on the streets. The board asked me if hopefully under your control this matter could be handled correctly."  
"What do you mean sir?"  
"Educate them, help them solve their issues.. you know what I mean. Don't you have a teacher degree? You can help inmates get their degree so they can find a job when they get out of here.  
I told them this would be no problem for you, don't disappoint me Chloe, if you get better numbers after a few releases, I can assure you it would do wonders for you career."  
"I'm honoured that you believe in me sir" Chloe says excited.  
"What about this Beca Mitchell? I red she has no degree and she could use some help to get her life back on track".

Before Chloe could even protest about this, her boss cuts her off.

"Use Beca Mitchell, she would be perfect. Send me reports of her progress, if she does well, she'll probably get out of here earlier than planned." He gives her a smile before walking out of her office, leaving Chloe stunned at her desk.  
The thought of being around Beca in a more intimate setting, makes her stomach do flips.  
God Chloe you need to get your shit together ,she thought.

A few hours later, like promised, Beca arrives for her first official talk with Chloe in her office.  
Chloe is beyond nervous when Beca sits in front of her desk, looking all smug and smirking at her.  
It's hot outside and she's just wearing a simple black top instead of her full overall. It reveals her tattoos and toned arms.

"So Beca, how are you?"  
"I think we can skip the formalities don't we director? I'm in jail . But there is this redhead that makes everything better for me." She smirks.  
Chloe blushes, "One would start to think you are flirting with me Beca Mitchell."  
"And what if I am director?"  
"Well don't, I'm a married woman and not interested." Beca only eyes her curiously hearing this, but stays quiet.  
"Listen Beca, I want to help you. If you behave well, perhaps get a degree while you're here and work on that attitude of yours, you'll probably get early released."  
"Red, I appreciate you concern, but I'm fine, just let me do my time."  
"Beca I know what happened to you and your father, you don't seem like a bad person, but a person who had bad things happen to her. If you go to appeal against you conviction I'm sure with some life improvements from here and arguments of self-defence, you can get a second chance."  
Beca just looks away at the window, her face is less smug then before, she looks broken and sad. Chloe wants nothing more but to take the brunette in her arms.

"Beca..?"  
Hearing her name Beca looks up at Chloe, she stares in her deep blue eyes. She's captivated by them. She knows Chloe is just probably doing her job helping the inmates, but she has a feeling that perhaps Chloe truly does care about her.  
She's speechless, for once in her life, she doesn't know what to say, because Chloe looks straight through her.  
"What do you propose then director?"  
Chloe smiles wildly, "Well let's start with what you want to do when you get out of here? Do you want to do a job or perhaps travel and see the world?"

They talk for hours about their lives and interests, the conversation goes so easy that neither of them realize how long they were talking. The dinner buzzer takes them out of their world and back in reality.

"Well this was a good talk Beca, think about it, and of you need to talk about anything, you know where to find me."  
"Thank you director, this was… well I would even say fun."  
Chloe smiles sweetly at her.  
Before Beca walks out of the door, she takes one last look at Chloe.  
"If that husband of yours is not at home, feel free to watch those camera's again" she winks at her.  
Chloe feels brave and strolls over to the door getting closer to Beca.  
Beca backs away from her but came in contact with the door.  
Chloe grabs the doorknob behind Beca's back, leaving only a few inches between them.  
"To bad there are no camera's in my room for you to watch" Chloe whispers in her ear.  
She opens the door and Beca stumbles through it, looking at the redhead astonished. She did definitely not expected Chloe to join their flirty banter.  
Chloe bites her lip and gives her one last wink before closing it.

Beca walks back to cantina. She joins the Bellas and starts to listen to whatever they were talking about. However her mind is occupied with the redhead.  
Not only is this women physically flawless but she is the most kindest and caring person Beca has ever met in her life. Beca is definitely not used to feel this way for someone, she needed to get her head straight. She excuses herself to the others and walks back to her cell.

A few moments later she is joined by Stacie.  
She sits next to her on the bed.  
Stacie takes out an apple from under her jumpsuit and gives it to Beca.  
"Just in case you get hungry tonight."  
"Thanks Conrad" she says with a small smile.  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
"I just don't feel very well, that's all."  
"So it's definitely not about the fact that you have the hots for our prison director?"  
Beca sighs and lays flat on her bed looking up at the ceiling.  
"I thought so Mitchell" Stacie stand up again and walks over to the door.  
"Listen, I'm not a good person to say this because I'm nuts about Posen, but remember that they can't even think about dating us given their jobs. So don't get your hopes up, or your time here will be torture."

Beca watches Stacie leave, she closes her eyes. Stacie's right, she can't think about Chloe like this. Tears start to build up in her eyes, she could use her mother right now, she'd know what to do. After what seems were hours of thinking she fell asleep, with now not only her fucked up life on her mind, but the redhead as well.


End file.
